Ciocia Stasia (trylogia)
CIOCIA STASIA - 1 Mati zawsze był niezwykle uczynny, nigdy nie odmawiał pomocy nikomu. Jeśli przyszła do niego stara Krystyna z dołu z prośbą o wyniesienie śmieci, zrobienie zakupów czy zaopiekowanie się jej kotami podczas gdy ona będzie się modlić w intencji ofiar smoleńskich ze swoimi nawiedzonymi koleżankami z lokalnej parafii, nigdy nie odmawiał. Z jednej strony nawet go trochę podziwiałem, ale ten debil dawał się każdemu perfidnie wykorzystywać. Połowa tegorocznych magisterek wyszła spod jego pióra, skubany uratował dupska praktycznie całemu swojemu rocznikowi. Nawet ekspedientka w monopolowym przestała mu wydawać resztę po tym jak nagadała mu bajeczek jaka to ona jest biedna i ma ósemkę głodujących dzieci. A ten idiota nie tylko jej uwierzył, ale i zaproponował swoją kandydaturę na darmową niańkę. No ja pierdole. Nie mniej jednak na tym wszystkim cierpiał tylko on sam, więc w sumie miałem na to wyjebane. Ale ostatnio przeszedł kurwa samego siebie. Zadzwoniła do niego matka i płaczliwym głosem oznajmiła, że jego ciotka, którą swoją drogą widział raz w życiu, w wieku pięciu lat, wyszła ze szpitala i nie ma gdzie się podziać, a ona nie ma serca wysyłać jej do domu starców. Więc wpadła na świetny pomysł, żeby cioteczka przez jaki pomysł pomieszkała z nami, nim wymyślą z ojcem humanitarny sposób jak się jej pozbyć. Całą rozmowę słyszałem wyraźnie, Mati puścił mame na głośniku bo akurat golił jajka przed randką (btw, i tak nie poruchał), więc natychmiast zacząłem dawać mu do zrozumienia, że przygarnianie jakiejś obłąkanej starszej kobiety do naszej kawalerki to najgorszy pomysł na świecie. On jednak chyba źle zinterpretował moje wymachy rękami i gwałtowne kręcenie głową bo z uśmiechem zgodził się na plan matki, mało tego, stwierdził, że nie muszą się śpieszyć z szukaniem jej nowego lokum bo mamy idealne warunki mieszkalne na trzy osoby. Zapomniał dodać, że mamy kurwa jedno łóżko małżeńskie, a na podłodze nie ma miejsca nawet na materac, nawet gdyby pozbyć się ten rocznej warstwy puszek bo perle i redbullu. Tłumaczył się potem, że nie chciał martwić mamusi i zapewnił, że nie będzie tak źle. Poniekąd miał rację, było jeszcze gorzej niż ktokolwiek mógłby się spodziewać. Ta obłąkana starucha przybyła do nas w niedzielę, pamiętam bo akurat wracałem z popołudniowego spotkania z ziomeczkami na mieście, kiedy wpadłem na Matiego pod klatką. Od razu do mnie podbija i mówi, że nasz gość już przybył, ale jest pewien problem. Byłem już na dość zaawansowanym etapie rozważania przeprowadzki, ale stwierdziłem, że na razie się wstrzymam i nie dam się wykopać z własnego mieszkania. No może nie tak do końca własnego, ale jebać. W każdym razie udając ekscytację pytam się mojego współlokatora w czym rzecz. Okazało się, że bidulka ma coś z biodrem i tak w sumie to ledwo może chodzić, więc wejście na trzecie piętro na którym mieszkaliśmy jest ponad jej możliwości. Wciąż próbując utrzymać kąciki ust w górze pytam Matiego jak chce to rozwiązać. Zmieszał się trochę, ale wreszcie wydukał, że no tak w sumie to muszę ją tam wnieść bo on ma problemy z kręgosłupem, ortopeda, te sprawy, a windy w naszym bloku nie doświadczysz. Z początku myślałem, że żartuje, dopiero jego poważna mina uświadomiła mi, że ten pojeb naprawdę oczekuje ode mnie, że wtargam jego niedołężną ciotkę na trzecie piętro. „Pojebało Cię” mówię, na co ten zaczyna ryczeć, że obiecał mamie i w ogóle on chce pomóc bla bla bla, dalszej części nie szło zrozumieć, tak się chłopak zasmarkał. Teatralnie westchnąłem i podniosłem go z ziemi pytając gdzie niby jest ta jego ciotunia. Po trzeciej paczce chusteczek dowiedziałem się, że zostawił ją u sąsiadki, żeby nie marzła na klatce. Zostawiłem go tam, żeby się jako tako ogarnął i wszedłem do naszego bloku. Nieźle zażenowany pukam do Krystyny i mówię, że przyszedłem odebrać Stasię (tak nazywała się ta wiedźma). Otworzyła w ułamku sekundy i niemal z płaczem kazała mi zabrać tego diabła z jej mieszkania. Nie zdziwiło mnie to zbytnio, Krysia miała skłonność do nazywania w ten sposób każdego kogo w niedzielę nie zobaczyła na mszy, albo przyłapała na chlaniu wódy pod blokiem w Wielki Post. Jednak mimo wszystko nie wyglądało na to, że ciotka Matiego dopuściła się którejś z tych rzeczy, więc pytam co się stało, bo wygląda jakby ktoś jej powiedział, że zjadł mięso w Wielki Piątek. „ZABIEERZ JOOOOO” wydarła się, a ja już nieco zaniepokojony wchodzę do jej mieszkania poszukując tego diabła o którym mówiła. Znalazłem ją w salonie, siedziała z nogami na małym stoliczku i oglądała relację z dzisiejszej mszy, którą Krystynka zdążyła już zgrać na DVD i pewnie już obejrzeć kilka razy. Szczerze – pierwsze wrażenie nie było takie złe, ot trochę gruba starsza pani, koło siedemdziesiątki, w ubraniach, które w latach pięćdziesiątych były pewnie krzykiem mody. Klasyczny bordowy berecik na niemalże łysej głowie, twarz poznaczona zmarszczkami tak bardzo, że oczy wyglądały jakby miały jej zaraz wypaść z oczodołów, orli nosek i pozioma kreska ust, spod której wystawały nieśmiało czubki ostatnich zębów. Do tego całkiem schludny staroświecki płaszczyk, sraczkowata spódnica i jakaś prototypowa wersja kozaków na nogach. Całkiem niepozornie. Uśmiecham się ostatkiem sił. „Dzień dobry, nazywam się Anon i jestem kolegą Mateusza. Przyszedłem panią zabrać do nas na górę”. Spojrzała się obojętnie i wróciła do oglądania mszy, ksiądz akurat mówił coś o poświęceniu dla innych i priorytecie czynienia dobra. Kurwa, jak idealnie pasujące do mojej sytuacji. Bycie uczynnym człowiekiem zdążyło mi już zbrzydnąć. Dobry kwadrans minął nim przekonałem Krystynę by pomogła mi wynieść Stasię z mieszkania. Wzięła ją za nogi, ja chwyciłem za ramiona od dołu i jakimś cudem udało nam się wydostać ją na klatkę. Nim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć, nasza kochana sąsiadka trzasnęła drzwiami i zamknęła się na wszystkie zamki, a ja zostałem na klatce sam z diabłem. To znaczy wtedy jeszcze jej tak nie nazywałem, a to Krystynowe przezwisko nadałem jej później. Nie mniej jednak sytuacja nie była kolorowa. Mati gdzieś spierdolił, na pomoc sąsiadki już raczej liczyć nie mogłem. Jedyne co mi pozostało to wnieść tą padlinę do mieszkania, gdzie wreszcie będę miał z nią spokój. Chwyciłem ją mocniej i zacząłem ciągnąć po schodach, co musiało wyglądać dość komicznie bo skubana ważyła naprawdę niemało i jej serdelkowate nogi obijały się bezwładnie o kolejne stopnie. W połowie drogi zaczynałem już na poważnie rozważać samobójstwo. Zrzuciłem z siebie bluzę, po którą miałem zamiar później wrócić i ostatkiem sił dociągnąłem to cielsko na trzecie piętro. Grzebię w kieszeniach i z przerażeniem stwierdzam, że nie mam kluczy. Z nadzieją zaczynam napierdalać w drzwi, ale Matiego oczywiście nie ma, pewnie wciąż ryczy na ławce przed blokiem. Usadzam Staśkę pod ścianą, mówię, żeby się nigdzie nie ruszała (XD) i że zaraz wrócę. Spocony i skrajnie wycieńczony (zero sportu i same fast foody ehhh) zbiegam po schodach i udając astmatyka wybiegam przed blok. Ku mojemu przerażeniu stwierdzam, że Matiego nigdzie nie ma. Obchodzę blok. Nic. Monopolowy. Nic. Kurwa. Ostatkiem sił doczołguję się z powrotem do bloku, po drodze planując szczegółowo morderstwo tej spierdoliny, która skazała mnie na tak okrutny los. Sam pewnie poszedł się najebać na mieście, pękając z dumy jak pięknie udało mu się mnie wyruchać. Już prawie dochodzę do klatki, kiedy widzę znajomą sylwetkę na horyzoncie. Już otwierał mordę kiedy moja pięść nawiązała bliższy kontakt z jego zębami. „Gdzie ty do chuja byłeś? Wiesz co ja tu przeżyłem?” drę się ochrypłym głosem. „Poszedłem odebrać jej bagaż, który zostawiła w taksówce” zaczyna szlochać (jak się później okazało ta walizka była zupełnie pusta), czym ostatecznie mnie uspokaja. Kładę się obok niego i leżymy na chodniku jak dwaj bezdomni, jeden wyglądający jakby miał zaraz wypluć płuca i drugi, zanoszący się tak przejmującym płaczem, że nawet Krystyna otworzyła na chwilę okno, by sprawdzić co się dzieje. „Gdzie ona jest” pyta wreszcie Mati. „Zostawiłem ją pod naszymi drzwiami bo kluczy zapomniałem” mówię mu. A ten jak się nie zerwał „POJEBAŁO CIĘ KURWA? PRZECIEŻ ONA SIĘ ZARAZ SPIERDOLI ZE SCHODÓW” zaczął drzeć mordę tak głośno, że cały blok pozamykał okna. Taki stan był u niego dość niespotykany, więc wyciągnąłem telefon i zacząłem nagrywać całą sytuację, żeby mu w urodzinki wstawić na tablicę. Wkurwiony, zakrwawiony i zapłakany zaczął wspinać się na górę, a ja chcąc nie chcąc ruszyłem za nim, wciąż ściskając w łapie moją prehistoryczną Xperie. W połowie drogi usłyszałem jego krzyk „ANON KURWA MÓWIŁEM, ŻE SIĘ SPIERDOLI”. Nagle wróciły mi siły i chowając fona z powrotem do kieszeni, z prędkością światła pokonałem kolejne piętro. Na samym środku przejścia, pomiędzy mieszkaniami leżała Stasia, cała we krwi i szczynach. Wyglądało na to, że potknęła się o stopień i z całej siły przyjebałą łbem o beton. Mati stanął nad nią i już zaczynał reanimację, kiedy otworzyła oczy. Spojrzała na nas obojętnie i jak gdyby nigdy nic wstała, Drapiąc się po głowie otworzyła drzwi do naszego mieszkania i wcisnęła się do środka. Wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że klucze miałem w bluzie którą zrzuciłem z siebie po drodze. Spojrzałem przerażony na Matiego, który był nie mniej zdziwiony i zesrany ode mnie. Wyglądał jak gówno, cały ryj we krwi i glutach, ubranie brudne od ziemi... Kurwa nic tylko jebnąć profilówkę. Zamroczeni weszliśmy do naszej kawalerki. Stasia beztrosko drzemała sobie na naszym łóżku, śliniąc moją poduszkę i plamiąc pościel krwią, która cały czas płynęła z jej łba po bliskim spotkaniu z betonem. W całym pokoju jebało szczynami tak, że ledwo dało się oddychać. Obaj byliśmy tak wyczerpani, że zamknęliśmy drzwi i skuliliśmy się na podłodze idąc spać z nadzieją, że gdy się obudzimy, okaże się, że to wszystko było tylko złym snem. Cóż, nie było. Kiedy wstaliśmy, cali spoceni i wciąż kurewsko brudni, Staśka leżała sobie na łóżku z szeroko otwartymi oczami i patrzyła się na nas pustym wzrokiem. „Kurwa, więc to nie był sen” westchnął Mati, który wreszcie zrozumiał jak wielki błąd popełnił. W ogóle od tamtego feralnego dnia stał się kurewsko wulgarny, co było do niego zupełnie niepodobne. „Rychło w czas się ogarnąłeś kurwa” mówię mu i podnoszę się z podłogi. Poszliśmy się ogarnąć, w międzyczasie przypominając sobie o rozjebanej głowie naszej nowej współlokatorki i opatrzyliśmy ją, obmywając ranę resztką piątkowej wódy i owijając cały łeb papierem toaletowym. Wyglądała upiornie, ale przynajmniej nie przeszywała nas już tym mrożących krew w żyłach wzrokiem. Siedliśmy na krzesłach i zaczęliśmy myśleć co robić dalej. To znaczy jak wypierdolić ją z naszego mieszkania w jak najmniej brutalny sposób. Kazałem Matiemu zadzwonić do matki i powiedzieć, że może sobie ją zabrać, ale ten jebany aniołek stwierdził, że głupio by mu było i żeby poczekać z tym chociaż tydzień. A ja, idiota się na to zgodziłem. Tak rozpoczął się najgorszy tydzień mojego dotychczasowego życia. Zacznijmy od tego, że ta starucha udawała przy nas sparaliżowaną, a kiedy tylko spuściliśmy ją z oczu odpierdalała jakieś dzikie akcje. Już pierwszego dnia jej pobytu u nas urządziła obchód po wszystkich mieszkaniach w bloku z mordą owiniętą zakrwawionym papierem toaletowym. Dowiedzieliśmy się o tym dopiero dwa dni później od Krystyny, która prawie zeszła na zawał, gdy zobaczyła ją przez wizjer. A potem jak gdyby nigdy nic wróciła do mieszkania, gdzie zastaliśmy ją z Matim po powrocie ze sklepu, w którym robiliśmy zapasy na ten ciężki tydzień. Leżała sobie w łóżku i oglądała coś na przenośnym DVD, które Mati skołował od któregoś ze swoich ziomków, bo na telewizor oczywiście nas stać nie było. Inna sytuacja – wyszliśmy kiedyś na jakąś imprezę, upewniając się, że drzwi i okna są dobrze zamknięte i nasza lokatorka nigdzie nie spierdoli. Gdy wróciliśmy odkryliśmy, że jakimś cudem udało jej się sforsować zamek i wyjść z bloku. Znaleźliśmy ją w połowie drogi do apteki, gdzie chciała uzupełnić zapasy ibupromu, który wpierdała jak cukierki. Potem tłumaczyła się łamiącym głosem, że ją porwali i porzucili na ulicy. Apropos ibupromu, ta pojebana starucha była od niego uzależniona. W zasadzie to ogólnie od leków, ale ibuprom był jej kurwa ulubionym. Wsypywała sobie całe paczki do szklanki i żarła to jak mmsy, zapatrzona w jeden z filmów, które Mati wypożyczył razem z DVD. A kiedy próbowaliśmy jej je wyrwać to wsypywała sobie całość do mordy nim zdążyliśmy cokolwiek zrobić. Po jakimś czasie daliśmy sobie spokój, po cichu modląc się, żeby to przeżyła. Kiedy nie widziała w zasięgu wzroku pełnego opakowania, darła mordę tak głośno, że sąsiedzi chcieli niejednokrotnie dzwonić na bagiety, żeby ją wreszcie zabrali. Ledwo udało nam się wszystkich przekonać, by wytrzymali ten jebany tydzień. Nauczyliśmy się dwóch rzeczy – żeby nigdy nie zostawiać jej samej i zawsze mieć zapas ibupromu pod ręką. Drugiej nocy spędzonej u nas obudziła się koło drugiej i zeżarła wszystkie zapasy jakie mieliśmy, po czym zaczęła się drzeć, że chce więcej. Tak się pechowo złożyło, że zarówno ja, jak i Mati byliśmy tak najebani, że totalnie ignorowaliśmy jej dzikie okrzyki i spokojnie sobie drzemaliśmy na podłodze, przy samych drzwiach (na wszelki wypadek, gdyby coś jej odjebało i chciała wyleźć w środku nocy). Kiedy zobaczyła, że jej wrzaski nie robią na nas żadnego wrażenia, wzięła telefon i zadzwoniła pod 997 rycząc do słuchawki, że ibuprom jej się skończył i chce więcej. Na szczęście wzięli ją za śmieszka i kazali spierdalać. Znaczy nie wiem czy tak do końca na szczęście bo wkurwiła się tak, że słychać ją było na całym osiedlu (wiem, bo koleś, który mieszka dwie ulice dalej opowiadał później, że słyszał ryk niedźwiedzia w środku nocy). Podnieśliśmy głowy i zamroczeni obserwowaliśmy bieg wydarzeń. Zaczęła rzucać się po całym pokoju, drąc jape i machając rękami. Rozjebała krzesło i DVD, za które Mati musiał później płacić niemałą sumkę, a potem przez dobre parę minut waliła rękami w szybę, po tym jak zobaczyła jak dobrze strzeżone są drzwi. Na szczęście rozbolała ją chyba ręka bo szybko się poddała. Wpadła za to na inny pomysł. ZACZĘŁA SZCZAĆ. Po całym kurwa pokoju. Łóżko, stół, ściany, wszystko w szczynach. Potem chyba się trochę uspokoiła i poszła spać. Kiedy następnego dnia z Matim łączyliśmy w jedną całość wszystkie nasze przebłyski wspomnień z tego co się działo tamtej nocy, zgodnie doszliśmy do wniosku, że mimo wszystko dobrze się złożyło, że nie musieliśmy tego oglądać. Cały pokój wyglądał jak jebane pole bitwy, wszędzie walały się drzazgi z rozjebanego krzesła, oczywiście jebało szczynami tak mocno, że przez następne pół roku nie zamykaliśmy okna, no i na dodatek wyszło na jaw rozpierdolone DVD. A Stasia siedziała zadowolona z siebie na łóżku i gapiła się na nas tym swoim spojrzeniem Macierewicza. Nawet Mati już powoli miał dość. A to nie był koniec. Prawdziwa zabawa była z jedzeniem. Stasia okazała się prawdziwym francuskim pieskiem i nasza dieta, złożona głownie z kebsów i zupek chińskich nie przypadła jej do gustu. Zadowoliła się dopiero żarciem z lokalnej garmażerki, gdzie wykupiliśmy sobie tygodniowy abonament na pierogi ruskie. Trzeba przyznać, apetyt to ona miała niezły, wpierdalała po dwadzieścia pierogów dziennie. Znaczy tak nam się wydawało, bo jak się później okazało, ta pojebana kobieta chowała część na później. Dosłownie – wciskała pomiędzy fałdy tłuszczu, kitrała po kieszeniach, ogólnie upychała te jebane pierogi wszędzie gdzie tylko można było. Do dziś je znajdujemy, upchane za oparciem łóżka, wciśnięte pod materac, zmagazynowane po zewnętrznej stronie parapetu. Tak się niefortunnie złożyło, że w tamtym okresie zarywałem do jednej loszki, z ryja 7/10, z charakteru max 4/10, ale desperacja robi swoje. Byliśmy umówieni na czwartek, więc mówię do Matiego, że musi zostać ze Stasią, bo ja idę poruchać. Zrobił przerażoną minę i wyznał, że on dzisiaj też miał plany i niespecjalnie wchodzi w grę ich zmiana. A jak się już nauczyliśmy, zostawianie tego demona samego to bardzo, bardzo zły pomysł. Pozbawieni innych możliwości udaliśmy się do Krystyny. Kiedy usłyszała naszą błagalną prośbę, zatrzasnęła nam drzwi przed nosem i mruknęła, że idzie na spotkanie kółka różańcowego. Popatrzyliśmy z Matim na siebie i wymieniliśmy porozumiewawcze uśmiechy. Godzinę później odstawiliśmy Stasię na zakrystię, z miesięcznym zapasem ibupromu, prosząc proboszcza, żeby w miarę możliwości miał na nią oko i radośnie poszliśmy każdy w swoją stronę. Niestety, z randki nic nie wyszło, jak się okazało ta głupia cipa kompletnie o niej zapomniała, więc samotnie skoczyłem na kebsa (cienkie+mieszane+czosnkowy <3). Już w drodze do kościoła wiedziałem, że coś nie gra. Wywnioskowałem to z czterech radiowozów i dwóch karetek pogotowia stojących na kościelnym parkingu. Biegiem ruszyłem na zakrystię, przepychając się przez ciekawski tłum. Po drodze wpadłem na Matiego, który był równie przerażony co ja i razem wbiliśmy się do środka, gdzie proboszcz kończył właśnie zeznawać przed jakimś gliną z notesikiem. Obaj mieli miny podobne do tej, którą miała Grażynka, gdy otworzyła mi drzwi, gdy chciałem odebrać Staśkę. Opiekun Stanisławy był na dodatek cały w rzygach i czymś co podejrzanie przypominało mocz zmieszany z krwią. Gdy tylko nas zobaczył zaczął uciekać, po drodze wrzeszczeć na cały kościół „TO ONI, TE MAŁE DIABŁY AAAAGHHH”. Glina podszedł do nas i kazał się zabierać, zapewniając, że odstawią naszą podopieczną bezpiecznie do mieszkanka. Do dziś nie wiemy co ta pojebana starucha tam odjebała, na wyobraźnię działa jedynie fakt, że po tym zdarzeniu w kościele przez pół roku nie odbywały się msze, do czasu, aż odprawiono jakieś egzorcyzmy. Pisali o tym w gazetach, choć nigdzie nie mówiono co spowodowało taki stan rzeczy. Zgodnie stwierdziliśmy, że lepiej o tym nie rozmawiać i liczyć na to, że parafianie nie skojarzą nas z tymi wydarzeniami. Skojarzyła za to Krystyna, która nie odzywa się do nas po dziś dzień. A Stasia rzeczywiście trafiła do nas bez szwanku, z upiornym uśmiechem do którego zdążyliśmy się już przyzwyczaić i kilkunastoma pudełkami po ibupromie, który wpierdoliła. Wreszcie nadszedł ten dzień. Mati spojrzał przekrwionymi oczami na nasze mieszkanie, wypełnione niezliczoną ilością opakowań po ibupromie, na obszczane ściany i sufit, na obklejone taśmą okno i drzwi w których dorobiliśmy dodatkowy zamek. Ze smutkiem przeniósł wzrok na mnie i mogę się założyć, że myślał wtedy o Krystynie, która dzięki nam ma teraz traumę do końca życia. Sięgnął do kieszeni bluzy i wyrzucił z niej dwa zagubione pierogi, po czym wyciągnął telefon. Spojrzał na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. Ja z kolei odwróciłem się w stronę Staśki, otoczonej tymi pierdolonymi pierogami, które nie mieściły się już nigdzie i oczywiście kilkudziesięcioma opakowaniami ibupromu. Nie była jej nawet potrzebna pościel, spała zakopana w nich po same uszy. Wyglądało to dość strasznie, ale przynajmniej nie musieliśmy na nią patrzeć, zdarzało nam się nawet zapominać o jej obecności. Spojrzałem na Matiego i pokiwałem głową. Podniósł telefon do ucha i patrząc na mnie z uśmiechem wybrał numer swojej matki. CIOCIA STASIA - 2 „Hej mamo, słuchaj odnośnie cioci Stasi...” zaczął nieśmiało Mati, a ja modliłem się w duchu, żeby dobrze to rozegrał. „Co? Nie, nie wszystko z nią w porządku” Spojrzałem na tą kupę mięcha rozwaloną na naszym łóżku i w żadnym wypadku nie powiedziałbym, że „wszystko z nią w porządku”. Ostatni tydzień był dla nas prawdziwym piekłem i nie miałem zamiaru dłużej bawić się w niańkę tej pojebanej kobiety. Zresztą, hajs, który matka Matiego dała nam na leki i żarcie dla niej już się prawie skończył (no kurwa nie dziwota, patrząc na jej dzienne zapotrzebowanie na ibuprom), więc tak czy inaczej musieliśmy się jej pozbyć. „Bo widzisz mamo... hm? Czy to był dziadek Michał?” Mati pobladł, a ja przewróciłem oczami i subtelnie dałem mu do zrozumienia, żeby wreszcie przeszedł do rzeczy. Machnął na mnie ręką i jąkając się kontynuował rozmowę. „Ale... no tak, rozumiem. Ile? Ale czemu...? Wycieczka? Jasny szlag, kompletnie zapomniałem, a co z...?” Nieudolnie próbując zrozumieć o czym mówi jego matka, spojrzałem na Staśkę, która właśnie się obudziła i z zapałem pałaszowała pieroga wyciągniętego spod poduszki. „Ale... Jesteś pewna? No dobrze, jasne możesz na mnie (spojrzał wymownie w moją stronę), na nas, liczyć.” Już wtedy wiedziałem, że jesteśmy w dupie. Oczywiście spodziewałem się, że Mateo będzie bronić swojego hehe honoru i wizji dobroczynnego aniołka w oczach swojej matki, ale mimo wszystko do samego końca miałem tą durną nadzieję, że może choć raz czegoś nie spierdoli. „Pa mamo, też cię kocham, całuski (ja pierdole zabijcie mnie), pozdrów dziadków, paaa”. Odłożył telefon i z przerażeniem w oczach spojrzał na mnie. „Anon...” zaczął jak gdyby miał mi się zaraz oświadczyć. „Moi rodzice są aktualnie u dziadków... W Niemczech.” „Kurwa jego pierdolona mać. Na ile?” mój wkurw powolutku szedł w górę. „Dwa tygodnie”. „Ja pierdole.” „Właśnie.” – zgodził się ze mną Mati. Spojrzeliśmy na Staśkę, która właśnie skończyła wpieprzać kolejnego pieroga i szukała wzrokiem następnego. Perspektywa spędzenia z nią jeszcze czternastu dni była straszna. Kolejne dwa tygodnie pilnowania jej, by nie spierdoliła w nocy, by nie dobrała się znowu do telefonu i nie dzwoniła na bagiety... No i kolejne pieniądze, wydane na jej ulubione cukierki „ibuprom”. Już nawet nie wspominając o tym, że skończył się nasz tygodniowy abonament na pierogi ruskie w lokalnej garmażerce. „Ale to nie wszystko...” kontynuował Mati, a ja zamknąłem oczy, starając się wymyślić coś gorszego od dwóch tygodni w towarzystwie Stasi. Na szczęście Mati mnie wyręczył. „W przyszłym tygodniu wyjeżdżamy, pamiętasz? Tydzień w Rzymie, nasze matki wpłaciły zaliczki jakiś miesiąc temu.” Przypomniałem sobie. Rzeczywiście, niedawno jego rodzicielka przekonała moją, żebyśmy razem pojechali na jakąś durną wycieczkę, którą organizuje lokalna parafia. Jakaś niby-pielgrzymka do Watykanu plus zwiedzanie Rzymu. Cholera, nie chciałem wcale jechać, ale nie miałem nic do gadania. Moją matkę przekonała śmiesznie niska cena, oraz fakt, że jej synalek zobaczy wielki świat. Dopiero po chwili zrozumiałem do czego zmierza Mati. Po raz kolejny spojrzałem na Stanisławę, która znowu zasnęła. „Dzwonię do biura.” – stwierdził mój współlokator. „Oby w samolocie nie było już miejsca dla jeszcze jednej osoby.” „Nie wierzę, że to robimy” – stwierdziłem podczas pakowania do walizki drugiej zgrzewki ibupromu. Wciąż dziwię się, że w aptece coś im jeszcze zostało. A jeszcze bardziej dziwię się, że rodzice Matiego woleli wysłać siedemdziesięcioletnią babę do Rzymu z dwoma przegrywami niż skołować jej opiekę z prawdziwego zdarzenia. Z marszu wpłacili całość kwoty wycieczkowej, a część przelali nam, na jak to określili, „bieżące potrzeby”. Szczerze, nie miałem pojęcia co o tym myśleć, z jednej strony cieszyłem się, że przynajmniej część tego czasu, który mieliśmy spędzić w towarzystwie Stasi minie nam poza domem, ale mimo wszystko bałem się o to jak nasza podopieczna będzie się zachowywać przed innymi uczestnikami wycieczki. Oczywiście nie mieliśmy zamiaru zabierać jej na zwiedzanie, cały wyjazd miała przesiedzieć w hotelu, co z resztą nawet sugerowała matka Matiego. Ale mimo to, pamiętając ten, hm, incydent w kościele, obawialiśmy się, że jej obecność może nie być zbyt dobrze postrzegana przed organizatorów, tj. proboszcza i jakiegoś podstarzałego przewodnika, którzy co prawda bez problemu załatwili wszystkie formalności i wpisali Staśkę na listę uczestników, ale nie sądzę, żeby kojarzyli ją z nazwiska. Cóż, będą mieli niespodziankę, kiedy ją zobaczą. Dwa dni przed wyjazdem uświadomiliśmy sobie jedną rzecz. Nasza podopieczna nie miała absolutnie żadnych papierów, żadnego paszportu ani nawet dowodu. Było już zdecydowanie zbyt późno, by próbować wyrobić jej nowe dokumenty, bez których przecież nie mieliśmy szans wejść na pokład samolotu. „Kurwa kurwa kurwa” – oznajmił Mati, a ja w zupełności się z nim zgodziłem. Byliśmy w ciemnej dupie. Nie mogliśmy jej zostawić, ani zostać razem z nią, nasze matki wypatroszyłyby nas za stracony hajs. Z opresji wyratowała nas Krystyna, która po długich namowach zgodziła się pożyczyć nam swój dowód w zamian za dwa obrazki ze świętym Franciszkiem. Z twarzy były nawet podobne, więc nikt nie powinien robić problemu. W ten oto sposób załatwiliśmy ostatnią przeszkodę stojącą nam na drodze do udanego wyjazdu. Który oczywiście nie mógł być udany, z wiadomych względów. A ten ostatni problem, jak się później okazało nie był tak do końca ostatnim. Wreszcie nadszedł ten dzień. Zerwaliśmy się koło piątej, wzięliśmy nasze śmiesznie małe bagaże i wynieśliśmy przed blok. W połowie drogi na przystanek, skąd bus miał nas zawieść na lotnisko, zorientowaliśmy się, że nie wzięliśmy Staśki. Ledwo żywi i diabelsko spoceni po niesieniu jej do busa, opadliśmy na siedzenia, uprzednio upewniając się, że siedzi przy oknie i nie ma szans uciec przed odjazdem. Pół godziny później byliśmy już na lotnisku. Zaczęliśmy z Matim wypatrywać naszej grupy, jednocześnie starając się nie spuszczać z oczu Stasi. Wreszcie dojrzeliśmy proboszcza w hawajskiej koszuli, który z zaangażowaniem opowiadał coś grupie turystów, dziwacznie przy tym gestykulując. Odwrócił się w naszą stronę i w ułamek sekundy uśmiech na jego twarzy zmienił się w grymas przerażenia. „AAA TO ZNOWU WY I TA WIEDŹMA AAAAAAGHHHHH” zaczął swoje szoł i rzucił się do ucieczki, przepychając się przez tłum i przewracając po drodze kilkunastu ludzi. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie z Matim. „Chyba zjebaliśmy” – stwierdziłem. „Nie, to ona zje...” – zaczął i zamarł. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem co go tak przeraziło. Stasia właśnie wchodziła przez bramki do kontroli bagażowej. Jak jeden mąż rzuciliśmy się za nią, ale nim do niej dobiegliśmy, stanęło za nią młode hipsterskie małżeństwo. „Do kurwy nędzy miałeś jej pilnować” – zaczął wrzeszczeć Mati. „Ja? A ty to kurwa niby co? To twoja ciotka fiucie”. „Ty psie jebany, zaraz oberwiesz”. „Od takiej pizdy jak ty? Nie mogę się doczekać” – powoli zaczynało się robić nieciekawie, ale byliśmy zbyt wkurwieni, by ustąpić. „Trzeba było wcześniej zadzwonić do matki, ale nieeeee ty masz swój jebany honor, słuchaj Anon potrzymajmy ją jeszcze tydzień, co może pójść nie tak?” Zaczęliśmy się okładać, ludzie wokół nas rozsunęli się i otoczyli nas kołem, dopingując. Przyznam, że Mati mile mnie zaskoczył, nie był tak chujowy jak się tego spodziewałem i nawet sprzedał mi dość ładny łokieć pod żebro, jednak nie pozostałem mu dłużny i zrewanżyłem się całkiem udanym lujem ogłuszaczem, co trochę wybiło go z rytmu. Dysząc ciężko rzucił się na mnie i zaczął drapać jak jebany tygrys. Udało mi się go z siebie zrzucić i zapodać soczystego kopa w dupę, którą idealnie podstawił pod mojego buta. Już miałem wstawać i dokończyć dzieła, kiedy kątem oka dostrzegłem jakiś ruch. Chwilę potem oberwałem pałką w łeb i straciłem przytomność. Budzę się w jakimś dziwnym pomieszczeniu, które podejrzanie przypomina pokój ochrony. Leżę na jakimś dziwnym stole, w samych gaciach. Nikogo nie ma w pokoju. A to chuje, rozebrali mnie i zajebali wszystkie rzeczy, myślę. Próbuję wstać, ale ogarniam, że ręce mam spięte jakimiś pasami, prawie jak Hannibal Lecter. Brakuje tylko tej kozackiej maski na ryju. Słyszę jakiś hałas za ścianą, brzmi to tak jakby ktoś napierdalał czymś metalowym w drzwi. ŁUP ŁUP ŁUP. Mam tylko szczerą nadzieję, że to Mati, który jakimś cudem się oswobodził i próbuje rozjebać zamek. Zaczynam się szarpać, ale nie daje to absolutnie nic. Kurwa, po chuj nam to było. Pytanie jeszcze co ze Staśką. W tej chwili może już być na pokładzie samolotu lecącego do Rzymu, podczas, gdy my, a przynajmniej ja, leżę związany na lotniskowym zapleczu. Nagle odgłosy ustają i zapada cisza. Zaczynam nasłuchiwać, starając się wychwycić jakikolwiek dźwięk dobiegający z zewnątrz. Wtem drzwi do pokoju otwierają się i przede mną staje nikt inny jak mój drogi współlokator Mateusz. Jest w samych bokserkach, a jego czerwona morda sugeruje, że świetnie się bawił. „Kurwa, co tak długo?” – przywitałem go, podczas, gdy on usiłował przeciąć pasy krępujące mi ręce. „Nawet nie wiesz ile czasu zajęło mi uwolnienie się z tego gówna” – stwierdził i wskazał na swoje czerwone, poprzecierane nadgarstki. Gwizdnąłem z uznaniem. Uparty skurwysyn. „A jeszcze dłużej zajęło mi rozjebanie zamka w drzwiach pierdoloną gazrurką” – wydyszał. „Dobrze, że po ścianie biegła akurat jakaś instalacja, bo inaczej napierdalałbym gołymi rękami”. Spojrzałem na niego z podziwem. Przygody ze Stasią z pewnością nauczyły go wytrwałości. „Na dodatek zajebali mi ciuchy. Nasze bagaże też. Kurwa, Anon jesteśmy w dupie. I sory za tamto, no wiesz...” – wydukał, kiedy wreszcie udało mu się mnie oswobodzić. „Nie ma sprawy mordo” – pocieszyłem go. Wciąż był pizdą, ale i tak go lubiłem. Niepewnie stanąłem na nogach i rozejrzałem dookoła. W kącie zwinięte były moje ubrania, których z poprzedniej pozycji nie miałem szans dostrzec. Odetchnąłem z ulgą i zacząłem zakładać je na siebie, podczas gdy Mati stał na czatach i patrzył czy nikt nie idzie sprawdzić co tam u nas słychać. „Musimy poszukać Staśki. Nie sądzę, że wsiadła sama do samolotu. Nie wpuściliby jej” – oznajmił po chwili namysłu. „Może też gdzieś tu jest”. Potaknąłem i zapiąłem pasek od spodni. Też zaczynałem wątpić czy Stanisławie udało się samej dostać na pokład. Chwilę później wyszliśmy na długi, sterylnie czysty korytarz. Obok znajdował się pokój w którym zamknięty był Mateo. „Emmm mordo...? Czy wcześniej też było tu tyle pary?” spytałem zaglądając do środka, które delikatnie przypominało łazienkę w Auschwitz. „O kurwa” – stwierdził Mati patrząc na leżącą na ziemi gazrurkę. „Lepiej znajdźmy Staśkę zanim to wszystko jebnie”. Rzuciliśmy się biegiem wzdłuż korytarza, próbując znaleźć albo naszą podopieczną, albo wyjście. Niestety żadne drzwi nie było w jakikolwiek sposób oznaczone, a sprawdzanie wszystkich po kolei zajęłoby nam całe wieki. „Czekaj, mam pomysł” – stwierdził mój serdeczny przyjaciel. Wziął głęboki oddech. „IBUUUUPROOOOOOOOM” wydarł mordę najgłośniej jak mógł. „Pojebało Cię kurwa?” – sprzedałem mu lepe na ryj. Już miałem zacząć mu wyjaśniać jak głupie to było, kiedy z końca korytarza dobiegł nas znajomy krzyk. Cały pokój wyglądał jak pole bitwy, można to było porównać do pamiętnego wieczoru, kiedy Stasi skończył się ibuprom i rozjebała nam pół kawalerki. Wszystko jebało szczynami, a na podłodze walały się fragmenty krzesła do którego najwyraźniej była przywiązana nasza podopieczna. Gdy weszliśmy, właśnie sprzedawała soczystego kopniaka w mordę leżącemu na podłodze nieprzytomnemu ochroniarzowi. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie z Matim i przez chwilę zakwestionowaliśmy sens naszej misji ratunkowej. Staśka odwróciła się w naszą stronę i prześwietliła nas tępym wzrokiem. Sapnęła ciężko i opadła z powrotem na krzesło. „Ciociu co się stało, dlaczego cię tu zamknęli?” odważył się wreszcie otworzyć usta Mati. Oczywiście nie odpowiedziała, a chwilę potem już chrapała. Podeszliśmy do biurka stojącego w kącie, na którym leżał stos jakichś dokumentów. Jak dowiedzieliśmy się z raportu leżącego na wierzchu, ta pojebana starucha próbowała przemycić przez bramki stary rewolwer czarnoprochowy. Żaden z nas nie miał bladego pojęcia skąd go wytrzasnęła, ani dlaczego próbowała go przenieść przez jebany wykrywacz metalu, ukrywając w majtach. Nie mniej jednak musieliśmy się szybko stąd wynosić, nim zbiegnie się tu całe lotnisko. Nikt raczej nie uwierzy też w to, że ta niedołężna starsza pani gołymi rękami obezwładniła ochroniarza. Już widziałem minę swojej matki, dowiadującej się, że jej syn został groźnym przestępcą i uciekł z aresztu, po rozpętaniu zadymy na lotnisku. Musieliśmy wiać jak najszybciej. Wspólnymi siłami dźwignęliśmy Stasię i ruszyliśmy w stronę drzwi oznaczonych jako wyjście ewakuacyjne. Gdy wychodziliśmy, cały korytarz był już zadymiony. Wypadliśmy na zewnątrz, cały czas wypatrując ochroniarzy skłonnych do ponownego pałowania. Na szczęście nikogo nie było. Mogło to wynikać z faktu, że wyszliśmy prosto na jebany pas startowy, ale równie dobrze mogło być też spowodowane tym, że właśnie odezwało się kilka syren alarmowych. Miałem szczerą nadzieję, że nie było to spowodowane naszą ucieczką. „Ej, patrz, to nasz samolot!” krzyknął radośnie Mati wskazując przed siebie. Rzeczywiście, wśród tłumu ludzi wsiadających na pokład dostrzegłem nawet naszego proboszcza. Tej kwiecistej koszuli nie sposób było przegapić. Ruszyliśmy biegiem, na tyle szybko, na ile pozwalała nam na to Staśka, która właśnie się obudziła i wymachiwała rękami, żądając ibupromu. Obaj byliśmy zbyt zmęczeni by się irytować i po prostu lecieliśmy przed siebie na złamanie karku. Sapiąc i dysząc dobiegliśmy do samolotu, do którego wchodzili już ostatni pasażerowie. Wtedy zrozumieliśmy jedną rzecz. Bilety były w kurtce Matiego, która podobnie jak wszystkie inne jego ubrania, poza bokserkami, została zarekwirowana. Było już za późno, żeby myśleć nad planem B. Jakimś cudem wnieśliśmy Stasię na pokład, gdzie przywitała nas stuardessa. „Dzień dobry czy mogę prosić bilety?” spytała kątem oka patrząc na niemalże nagiego Matiego i szczerząc zęby do Stanisławy, która na szczęście się już trochę uspokoiła. „Nie” – odparłem i wcisnąłem się do środka, ciągnąc za nogi naszą emerytowaną narkomankę. „Ale proszę pańs...” urwała gwałtownie. Spojrzałem na nią ze zdziwieniem i dopiero po chwili zrozumiałem o co jej chodzi. Stasia, celowała do niej ze swojego czarnoprochowca. „Eeeghh... Życzę państwu miłego lotu” wydukała i blada jak ściana uciekła gdzieś na tyły samolotu. Odwróciłem się do Matiego, którego mina była mieszanką szoku i uznania. Tymczasem nasza niesforna podopieczna schowała rewolwer do kieszeni i znowu zasnęła, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Pół godziny później wylądowaliśmy. Hm, zawsze myślałem, że do Włoch będziemy lecieć trochę dłużej, ale nie było co narzekać. Zaraz po opuszczeniu samolotu odezwał się telefon Matiego, który na szczęście zawsze trzymał w gaciach, więc go nie znaleźli. Dzwoniła jego matka, upewnić się czy wszystko u nas w porządku, bo podobno ewakuowano całe lotnisko po jakiejś poważnej awarii. Dowiedzieliśmy się też, że naszą sąsiadkę, Krystynę zatrzymała policja, po tym jak wywołała jakąś zadymę i uciekła z aresztu. Na szczęście zostawiła swój dowód na miejscu zbrodni i szybko ją namierzyli. O tym wszystkim Mati powiedział mi dopiero potem, ja byłem zbyt zajęty szukaniem wśród tłumu proboszcza. Wtedy też dostrzegłem coś, co przeraziło mnie bardziej od wizji następnych dwóch tygodni w towarzystwie Stasi. Uderzyłem Matiego w ramię. Wypuścił telefon z ręki i podobnie jak ja spojrzał z przerażeniem na znak nad wejściem lotniska. Wyobraźcie sobie dwóch studenciaków, obu skrajnie wycieńczonych. Jeden z nich jest w samych bokserkach i trzęsie się z zimna. Trzymają na rękach siedemdziesięcioletnią kobietę, drącą mordę na całe lotnisko. Nie mają żadnego bagażu i pieniędzy. I stoją przed wielkim znakiem „Welcome to Poland. Łódź Airport”. CIOCIA STASIA - 3 W lokalnych gazetach przez wiele tygodni można było znaleźć wzmianki o napadzie na mały, osiedlowy sklepik spożywczy. Według dziennikarzy, którzy pisząc owe artykuły inspirowali się zeznaniami nielicznych świadków i niewyraźnym nagraniem z ulicznej kamery, dwójka młodocianych przestępców wzięła jako zakładnika niedołężną starszą panią i przystawiając jej pistolet do głowy kazała kasjerce wydać im cały zapas pewnego popularnego leku przeciwbólowego. Nie wspominają oni jednak ani słowem, że jeden z napastników był niemal nagi, ani że poza zgrzewką ibupromu zabrali oni również kartę kredytową należącą do jednej z klientek, która na ich widok wybiegła ze sklepu w panice. Ale najgorsze jest w tym wszystkim to, że mimo tego całego nagrania i żałośnie niejasnych zeznań kasjerki, ta banda debili wciąż nie doszła do najważniejszego aspektu całej sprawy – to Stasia trzymała broń i jeśli ktokolwiek był w tej relacji zakładnikiem to z pewnością my z Matim, gdyż cały napad miał na celu wyłącznie zaspokojenie jej naturalnych potrzeb. Kiedy dotarło do nas, że samolot, który rzekomo miał nas zabrać do Rzymu, wyrzucił nas jednak w Łodzi, nie ukrywam, wpadliśmy w delikatną panikę. Zostaliśmy bez bagażu, dokumentów, pieniędzy i w przypadku Matiego - ubrań, w mieście, w którym żaden z nas nigdy nie był i nie miał żadnych skłonności by zmienić ten stan rzeczy. Do tego dochodziła jeszcze Staśka, która w pewnym sensie porwała cały samolot, przez cały lot grożąc całej załodze rewolwerem i żądając pierogów z ibupromem. Niestety takiego specjału nie serwowano na pokładzie, więc zaczynało jej już powoli odpierdalać. Sytuacja nie wyglądała za dobrze, a że spaliliśmy za sobą wszystkie mosty, jedyną opcją było brnięcie dalej w sprowadzone na nas przez Stasię szaleństwo. Napad na spożywczak był pierwszym krokiem i niestety nie ostatnim. Ale na naszą obronę, cała akcja nie wyglądała w żadnym stopniu tak, jak przedstawiły ją media. - Czemu nie możemy po prostu pożebrać trochę jak normalni ludzie? - dopytywał wciąż Mati, próbując schować się przed zniesmaczonymi spojrzeniami mijających nas przechodniów za moimi plecami. - To brzmi trochę zbyt eeee... drastycznie... - I bardzo kurwa dobrze. - mruknąłem. Poziom mojego wkurwienia nie zmniejszył się ani trochę. - Mam już dość tego całego szajsu, załatwimy to sprawnie i bez niepotrzebnych komplikacji, zamkniemy jej mordę na jakiś czas, a w międzyczasie pomyślimy nad tym, jak wrócić do domu. - Brzmi jak okropny plan. - zauważył Mati. - Nie przyjmuję porad życiowych od facetów w samych bokserkach. To moja zasada numer dwa. - A jaka jest zasada numer jeden? - spytał obojętnie, spuszczając wzrok na chodnik. - Nie przyjmuję porad życiowych od Ciebie. - Czego ja się spodziewałem... - westchnął i przystanął gwałtownie, prawie wpadając na idącą z przodu Stanisławę. Dotarliśmy wreszcie do spożywczaka, który mieliśmy zamiar obrabować. Sprawdziliśmy wcześniej na necie najbardziej patologiczne miejscówki w mieście, żeby wybrać spośród nich sklep w którym: A) będzie ibuprom B) będzie go w chuj C) będzie zlokalizowany w takim miejscu, żeby dać nam jak największe szanse na sprawne przeprowadzenie całej akcji Odpadały więc wszelkie żabki i groszki w centrum, a także wszystkie większe centra handlowe. Sklepik, który wybraliśmy był praktycznie na obrzeżach miasta, a jego jedynymi klientami byli prawdopodobnie wyłącznie osiedlowi menele. Najbliższy komisariat policji był według google maps w odległości sześciu kilometrów, a ostatni patrol widziano tu w ubiegłym wieku. W teorii – idealne miejsce do napadnięcia. W praktyce – w sumie też. - Dzień dobry, to napad. - powiedział z uśmiechem Mati do kasjerki. - Ja pierdolę, ja miałem to powiedzieć. - wkurwiłem się na niego i sprzedałem mu pouczającą lepę na pysk, po czym odwróciłem się do zdziwionej sprzedawczyni. - Dzień dobry, to napad. Proszę wydać nam cały zapas ibupromu jaki mają państwo w magazynie. - Iiii... je-jeszcze jakieś ubrania mę... - zaczął Mati, próbując podnieść się z podłogi. - Skleisz ty pizdę? - poprawiłem mu kolejnym plaskaczem i z groźną miną spojrzałem na babę za ladą. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, nie wyglądała na ani trochę przerażoną, wręcz przeciwnie – po rzuceniu szybkiego spojrzenia na mój ryj, parsknęła śmiechem i zatoczyła się do tyłu. - Wyglądacie naprawdę super groźnie dzieciaczki, ale za moich czasów na sklepy napadało się z bronią w ręku i szlugiem w ustach. - Mamy broń! - krzyknął Mati, przezornie odsuwając się ode mnie na bezpieczną odległość. - Szlugi też mieliśmy, ale wypaliliśmy przed napadem. Odwróciłem się do Staśki, która przez cały czas gapiła się tępo w półkę z chipsami, mrucząc coś do siebie. Była na takim głodzie, że nie była już nawet w stanie krzyczeć, co oczywiście nie było czymś, na co miałbym zamiar narzekać. - Ej, potrzebujemy twojego rewolweru. - powiedziałem cicho, nie spuszczając oczu z rechoczącej kasjerki. Tępa szmata. Nie doczekałem się jednak żadnej reakcji ze strony Staśki, najwyraźniej to konkretne opakowanie ostrych Laysów było dużo ciekawsze od reszty świata. Westchnąłem teatralnie i sięgnąłem ręką do kieszeni jej kurtki, która ledwo była w stanie objąć tłuste cielsko swojej właścicielki. Wywołało to natychmiastową reakcję, imponującą zarówno refleksem, jak i gracją, z jaką Stasia w kilka chwil wyciągnęła rewolwer i przystawiła mi go do głowy. - Nie mnie masz straszyć wariatko, tylko ją! - wydarłem się na nią, wskazując na kasjerkę, która dosłownie płakała już ze śmiechu. Ciotunia jednak nie posłuchała i z miną pełną wyjebania połączonego z totalną obojętnością niewzruszenie wciskała mi lufę swojej broni w czoło. Mati tymczasem podniósł się wreszcie z podłogi i dyplomatycznie rzucił: - Da nam Pani chwilę? Musimy dogadać jeszcze parę szczegółów dotyczących napadu. Kasjerka najwyraźniej nie dawała żadnego jebania o to, co się dzieje w jej sklepie, bo wciąż zataczała się po ziemi jak kłoda z atakiem padaczki. Wyszliśmy przed sklep i rozpoczęliśmy naradę. - Stasia – celujesz w kasjerkę, nie we mnie. - rzuciłem do Ciotki, która wciąż nie chciała opuścić tego jebanego rewolweru. - Tak, przepraszam, że chciałem ci sięgnąć do kieszeni, wybacz mi ten niewybaczalny grzech. Staśka chyba nie wyczuła ironii i wybaczyła. - Mati – ty przejmujesz od kasjerki ibuprom i pakujesz do siatki. - Nie mamy siatki. - zauważył Mati. - To poproś o reklamówkę, przecież chodzą po jakieś nędzne grosze, co 35 grociszy ci szkoda? - Racja. - No więc wpadamy z powrotem do środka, grozimy kasjerce, tylko tym razem EFEKTYWNIE, bierzemy ibuprom... - ...prosimy o siateczkę... - wtrącił Mati. - ...i spierdalamy jak najszybciej zanim wpadnie tu milicja. - Milicja? - Jesteśmy w Łodzi, naprawdę myślisz, że przez parę dekad zdążyli przyzwyczaić się do tego, że służby porządkowe zdążyły zamienić dwie litery w swojej nazwie? Zapytaj się tu kogoś, który mamy rok, zaraz nam powie, że wczoraj stracił rękę pod Grunwaldem. Koniec pierdolenia, czas przejść do akcji. Weszliśmy z powrotem do sklepu i ku naszemu zdziwieniu kasjerka podniosła się z podłogi. Mało tego, trzymała przy uchu telefon, którym najwyraźniej kontaktowała się z lokalną milicją. Kurwa, nasza mała narada zajęła zbyt dużo czasu. Mrugnąłem do Staśki, która o dziwo wykonała swoją część planu perfekcyjnie i błyskawicznie wycelowała swój czarnoprochowiec w babkę za kasą. - Proszę odłożyć telefon. To jest napad. - powiedziałem radośnie. - Proszę oddać nam cały zapas ibupromu, jaki macie. Kasjerka posłusznie wyrzuciła urządzenie i złapała jakieś pudło stojące przy kasie. - Oto wszystko co mamy, mam nadzieję, że jesteście państwo usatysfakcjonowani. - Jeszcze siateczkę poprosimy. - uśmiechnął się Mati. - Wtedy będziemy. - Przecież macie całe pudło, po co wam jeszcze siatka? - zdziwiła się babka. - No łatwiej nieść będzie. - A no w sumie racja. - odpowiedziała podając nam reklamówkę. - To będzie czterdzieści groszy. - Ile kurwa? - wydarł się na nią Mati. - U mnie w osiedlowym są za trzydzieści. - No ale to taka duża jest, mocna. - Mocno to ja ci zaraz zapierdolę w ten ryj, daj nam rabat. - Dobrze, 15% może być? - 40%. - 20%. - 35%. - 25%. - Dobra kurwa, nie mamy na to czasu, licz nam tę reklamówkę bo musimy spierdalać. - wtrąciłem się. - To będzie 30 groszy. - uśmiechnęła się nerwowo kasjerka. - Ej, Anon, przecież my nie mamy czym zapłacić. - zorientował się nagle Mati. - Ja pierdolę, rzeczywiście. Schyliłem się gwałtownie, dostrzegając coś leżącego pod drzwiami. - To chyba nasz szczęśliwy dzień. - powiedziałem podnosząc z podłogi kartę kredytową upuszczoną przez uciekającą klientkę. - IJO IJO. - zawyło coś nagle pod sklepem,, przerywając ten radosny moment. Najwyraźniej tutejsza milicja zajebała syrenę z sąsiedniego województwa. - Kurwa, spierdalamy. - wrzasnąłem przerażony wizją spędzenia paru lat w Łódzkim więzieniu. Mati chwycił pudło z ibupromem, Staśka ociężale odwróciła się w stronę drzwi, a ja jako pierwszy wybiegłem ze sklepu, łapiąc po drodze paczkę czipsów. Radiowóz zatrzymał się jakieś dwieście metrów dalej, bo nie miał jak przejechać przez mały skwer pod sklepem. Ze środka wytoczyło się dwóch emerytowanych milicjantów, którzy najwyraźniej nie zdawali sobie sprawy z powagi całej sytuacji. Moi wspólnicy wyszli ze sklepu, czekając na dalsze instrukcje. - Chodźcie tędy! - wskazałem na chodnik prowadzący najwyraźniej w głąb osiedla. Puściliśmy się truchtem między blokami, by po dobrej minucie zorientować się, że Stasia nie dała rady dotrzymać nam tempa. W tym samym momencie usłyszeliśmy również dwa strzały z rewolweru, po których na całym osiedlu zapadła cisza. - O kurwa. - szepnąłem. Zanim zdążyliśmy wysnuć jakąkolwiek teorię odnośnie tego, co się właściwie stało, Stasia wynurzyła się zza śmietnika, ściskając w ręce dymiący rewolwer i siatkę wypełnioną mrożonymi pierogami ruskimi. - Chyba nie mam żadnych pytań. - stwierdził rozsądnie Mati. Nie nawiązując już ani słowem do wydarzeń sprzed paru chwil, ruszyliśmy w głąb Łodzi, mając do dyspozycji wyłącznie siebie, pudło pełne ibupromu, siatkę pierogów i kartę kredytową jakiejś pechowej emerytki. * * * Zaczynało się robić późno, co zmusiło nas do szybkiej decyzji. Na resztce baterii w telefonie sprawdziliśmy gdzie znajduje się najbliższy hotel i powoli ruszyliśmy we właściwym kierunku. Cały czas rozglądaliśmy się dookoła, wypatrując milicji, która na pewno była już na naszym tropie. Wtopienie się w tłum było dość problematyczne, gdyż w przeciwieństwie do mieszkańców tego miasta wiedzieliśmy czym jest mydło i higiena osobista. Nie pomagał nam również fakt, że Mati wciąż łaził w samych bokserkach i co chwila nam o tym przypominał, pierdoląc o tym, że jest mu zimno i jeśli zaraz nie dojdziemy do tego hotelu to odda się w ręce milicji. Oczywiście tego nie zrobił, mimo że dotarcie do naszego celu zajęło nam ponad półtorej godziny. Nieśmiało wszedłem do recepcji, zostawiając Matiego i Stasię na zewnątrz. Z całej trójki prezentowałem się o dziwo najlepiej, głównie przez fakt posiadania ubrań i niebycie Stanisławą. Główny hol, który rozciągał się na szerokość całego budynku wyglądał dość obskurnie, co niezbyt mnie zdziwiło. Nie oczekiwaliśmy zbyt wysokich standardów, chcieliśmy tylko spędzić noc w jakimś bezpiecznym miejscu, a w tę definicję wpisywało się naprawdę wiele rzeczy. Nieśmiało podszedłem do biurka z wydrukowaną Comic Sansem karteczką “Recepcja”, modląc się, żeby ukradziona przez nas karta zadziałała i była w stanie pokryć koszta zaliczki za jedną noc. - Dzień dobry, chciałbym wynająć pokój czteroosobowy na jedną noc. Dwa pojedyncze łóżka, jedno małżeńskie. - powiedziałem na jednym wydechu do młodej recepcjonistki. - Należy się 300 zł. - rzuciła od niechcenia, nie odrywając wzroku od jakiejś kartki papieru zapisanej cyrylicą. - Ile kurr... - zacząłem wkurwiony, ale w porę się opamiętałem. - Zaliczka wynosi 75 zł. - dodała niewzruszona laska. - Będzie gotówką czy kartą? - Kartą. Oblał mnie zimny pot. Jeśli nawet uda mi się użyć tej karty zbliżeniowo i opłacić tę jebaną zaliczkę, oznaczało to również, że milicja natychmiast otrzyma informacje o naszym miejscu pobytu. Jedyna nadzieja, jaką miałem to fakt, że właścicielka karty nie zdążyła jeszcze złożyć zeznań i póki co każdy miał wyjebane kto i gdzie płaci jej kartą. Trzęsącą się dłonią zbliżyłem kartę do terminala. Dłuższą chwilę, podczas której prawie zszedłem na zawał, a Mati prawie zamarzł na dworze na śmierć przerwało entuzjastyczne piknięcie. Recepcjonistka po raz pierwszy spojrzała na mnie wzrokiem, który aż za bardzo przypominał mi tępe spojrzenia Stanisławy. - Dziękuję bardzo, oto pański kluczyk, pokój 1408, dziewiąte piętro. Życzę miłego pobytu. Ze sztucznym uśmiechem odebrałem od niej klucz, schowałem go razem z kartą do kieszeni i zwycięskim krokiem wróciłem do Matiego i Staśki. - Idziecie czy będziecie tu tak stać tu przez cały wieczór? * * * Tego dnia po raz pierwszy od niepamiętnych czasów odmówiłem wieczorny pacierz w podzięce Stwórcy za to, że umożliwił gatunkowi ludzkiemu stworzenie tak genialnego wynalazku jak winda. Mentalnie przygotowywałem się już na to, ze będę musiał własnymi rękami wciągać Staśkę na dziewiąte piętro, tak jak miało to miejsce w naszym bloku. Ale na szczęście nie, okazało się, że ten zapyziały hotel ma jeszcze sporo do zaoferowania, tym razem zaskakując nas dwoma windami, które co prawda wyglądały jakby powstały jeszcze w średniowieczu, ale przynajmniej działały. Zeszły nam ze dwa dobre kwadranse nim ostatecznie udało nam się wcisnąć Stasię do jednej z nich. Wypełniła swoim ciałem całą wolną przestrzeń, stając się tym samym pełnoprawnym prostopadłościanem. Do tego czasu zdążyła już wpierdolić jedną czwartą naszego magicznego ibupromowego pudełka, co nie wróżyło zbyt dobrze, jako że noc dopiero się zaczynała, ale przynajmniej zamknęła mordę i teraz tylko co jakiś czas pomrukiwała o ruskich pierogach, które wciąż trzymała w siatce, a których przecież nie mieliśmy gdzie ugotować. Pomruki ostatecznie ucichły, kiedy drzwi windy zamknęły się z niepokojącym trzaskiem i Ciotunia powolutku ruszyła na górę. My z Matim wybraliśmy drugą windę, która jechała na tyle długo, że zdążyliśmy się po drodze zorientować, że nie mamy w zasadzie żadnego planu. - Musimy jakoś wrócić do domu. - stwierdził odkrywczo Mati. - Może obczajmy jutro z rana rozkład pociągów, z tego co mi wiadomo bilety są dość tanie, a przecież mamy tę kartę kredytową, która pozwoli nam kupić bilety dla siebie i Staśki. - Zaskakująco dobry pomysł. - pochwaliłem go. - Wyśpijmy się dzisiaj i spierdalajmy stąd jak najszybciej. Zarówno z tego hotelu, jak i tej pierdolonej Łodzi. - Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się jakoś to wszystko naprawić bo nie chciałbym jednak pójść siedzieć za napad, kradzież i morderstwo dwóch milicjantów. Myślisz, że ktoś uwierzy, że Stasia jest odpowiedzialna za zdecydowaną większość popierdolonych rzeczy, które robimy w ostatnim czasie? - Szczerze? Jeśli ktokolwiek spędzi z nią więcej niż pięć minut sam na sam to podejrzewam, że uwierzy w dużo więcej. Czemu nie mogłeś mieć jakiejś normalnej, sympatycznej rodziny? - No przepraszam bardzo. - obruszył się Mati. - Nie moja wina, że moja babcia urodziła pierdolonego Antychrysta, okej? Winda wydała dźwięk, który brzmiał jakbyśmy wreszcie dotarli na dziewiąte piętro. Ku naszemu zdziwieniu, czekała tam już na nas Staśka, leżąc na podłodze do góry brzuchem i żonglując mrożonymi pierogami. Naprawdę nie wiem jakim cudem samodzielnie wycisnęła się z windy, ale nie zamierzałem z tego powodu jakoś szczególnie narzekać, chociaż raz nie trzeba było jej niańczyć na każdym kroku. Podnieśliśmy ją delikatnie z podłogi i ruszyliśmy przez korytarz, wypatrując drzwi z numerem naszego pokoju. Nagle Mati palnął się ręką w czoło. - Już wiem z czym kojarzy mi się ten numer! - wrzasnął na cały hotel. - Było takie opowiadanie Stephena Kinga, o nawiedzionym pokoju hotelowym. - “1408”? - spytałem przekręcając klucz w drzwiach, które najwyraźniej prowadziły do naszego pokoju. - Noo, ten pokój ogólnie próbował zmusić każdego ze swoich gości do samobójstwa, nie pozwalając mu wyjść ani... - Dobra, zamknij mordę. Jestem tak zmęczony, że nawet nawiedzony pokój nie jest w stanie powstrzymać mnie od pójścia spać. - warknąłem i pomogłem Stasi przekroczyć próg. Mati zawahał się przez chwilę, ale ostatecznie odrzucił na bok swoje obawy i wszedł za nami do pokoju, ostrożnie upewniając się, że drzwi da się również otworzyć od środka. 1408 wyglądał... chujowo jak nieszczęście. Na ścianach, które jako pierwsze rzucały się w oczy można było dostrzec nędzne resztki tapety w sraczkowatym kolorze, a na oknach strzępy tego, co kiedyś było zapewne kolorowymi zasłonami. Dwa łóżka, przeznaczone dla mnie i Matiego były dosłownie brudnymi materacami rzuconymi na upierdoloną podłogę. Jedynie łoże małżeńskie przeznaczone dla Stasi prezentowało się jeszcze jako tako, było przynajmniej prawdziwym łóżkiem, którego główną wadą był fakt, że każda część pościeli była prześcieradłem - nakrywało one materac, służyło jako kołdra, a zwinięte w kulkę jako poduszka. Całe wnętrze dopełniała mała nocna szafeczka ustawiona między materacami, która wyglądała jakby miała się rozpaść od samego patrzenia na nią. Dopiero na sam koniec moich oględzin dostrzegłem na ścianach dwa obrazy – jeden wisiał przekrzywiony nad łożem małżeńskim, zaś drugi między dwoma oknami, które były tak brudne, że nie było przez nie widać nic. Ten pierwszy przedstawiał kobietę leżącą topless na podłodze w otoczeniu paru kotów, a ten drugi wielki, wyjebany statek płynący przez burzliwe morze, z piorunami gdzieś tam w tle. Kurwa sztuka. Dobra, pamiętajcie, że spędzamy tu tylko jedną noc, także musimy to jakoś przeżyć. - zacząłem, ale szybko orientowałem się, że Mati już śpi - upadł prosto na materac i nakrywając się zerwaną z karnisza zasłoną, zapadł w sen, który miał mu zrekompensować wszystkie trudy i komplikacje minionego dnia. Odwróciłem się do Stasi, żeby życzyć jej dobranoc, ale wtedy dotarło do mnie, że nigdzie jej nie ma. Rozejrzałem się panicznie po pokoju, znajdując przy okazji małą łazienkę, ukrytą za rogiem przy wejściu, jednak Stanisławy w niej nie było. - Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa. - przeraziłem się nie na żarty i obudziłem Matiego. - Szoo chszzeeszzz? - wystękał patrząc na mnie zamglonym wzorkiem i wrócił do spania. Zostałem więc sam. Sam w rzekomo nawiedzonym pokoju, z na wpółmartwym Matim i bez jego Ciotuni, która najwyraźniej postanowiła wybrać się na wycieczkę krajoznawczą. Westchnąłem zrezygnowany i wytoczyłem się z pokoju, rozglądając się za naszą uciekinierką. Zacząłem od obadania całego piętra, bo dość logiczne wydało mi się założenie, że raczej sama by się do windy nie wcisnęła. Pierwsze drzwi do których zapukałem otworzył jakiś Rusek. Za jego plecami spostrzegłem rozkręcający się balecik, jakaś laska właśnie srała jakiemuś kolesiowi do mordy, a ktoś inny robił sobie lewatywę z bimbru. - Dzień dobry cyka blyat, czy nie widział Pan może mojej... eee... ciotki? Gruba taka, miała ze sobą siatkę z pierogami i pudełko kartonowe takie... - zacząłem nieśmiało nie odrywając wzroku od tego co się działo w tle. Jakiś dziadek właśnie wyskoczył przez okno. Musicie mi teraz wybaczyć bo za chuja nie znam rosyjskiego, więc pozwolę sobie przytoczyć odpowiedź gospodarza za pomocą dwóch słów po rusku, które mam opanowane do perfekcji. - Cyka blyat? - zamyślił się Rusek. - Cyka blyat cyka. Cyka blyat byat cyka blyat, blyat cyka cyka blyat. - Dzięęęęęęękuję Panu bardzo. - odpowiedziałem automatycznie, wychwytując jeszcze wzrokiem jak ktoś rzuca w ścianę własną ręką, którą chwilę wcześniej sobie odgryzł. Ruscy to jednak umieją dobre imprezy robić. Szkoda tylko, że nie znajdywać Staśki. Ruszyłem dalej. Parę kolejnych pokoi było najwyraźniej pustych, w jednym jakaś para ruchała się przy otwartych drzwiach, w innym ktoś gotował metaamfetaminę na kuchence turystycznej... Najwyraźniej hotel gościł ludzi z przeróżnych narodowości i stref społecznych. Mniej więcej wtedy ogarnąłem, że zapomniałem zamknąć za sobą drzwi i że Mati spał właśnie przy otwartych na całą szerokość drzwiach. Miałem nadzieję, że nikt go przynajmniej nie zgwałci bo nie chciało mi się już wracać. Moją emocjonującą wędrówkę zakłócił hałas dobiegający ze schowka na miotły. Szczerze, zesrałem się trochę bo brzmiało to tak, jakby ktoś zamknął w środku dzikie zwierzę. Stałem pod drzwiami z pół minuty nim wreszcie zdecydowałem się je otworzyć i stawić czoła temu, co kryło się w środku. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu, okazało się, że pokoik wcale nie jest schowkiem na miotły, a małą, hotelową kuchnią, składającą się z niewielkiego zaplecza oddzielonego od części jadalnej długim, zakurzonym blatem. Po tej stosunkowo niewielkiej przestrzeni krzątała się Staśka, najwyraźniej czegoś szukając. - H-hej... - przywitałem się. - Pomóc ci w czymś? Stasia na początku totalnie mnie zignorowała, ale gdy po chwili bezowocnego przeszukiwania szafek wciąż nie odnalazła poszukiwanej przez siebie rzeczy, zdecydowała się wreszcie odpowiedzieć. - PIEEEEROOOOGIIII. - ryknęła tak głośno, że stłumiło to nawet hardbass lecący z pokoju Rusków. Zrozumiałem wtedy, że Stanisława próbuje ugotować sobie ukradzione pierogi, co dość mocno mnie zaskoczyło, bo po raz kolejny nie próbowała wysłużyć się nami, tylko zrobić coś sama. Z marnym skutkiem, to prawda, ale i tak był to całkiem miły gest. Wszedłem w głąb kuchni i zorientowałem się, że jedynym sprzętem jakim ona dysponuje jest stara, niedziałająca mikrofala. Nie było w niej nawet pierdolonej kuchenki. Po szybkim przeszukaniu półek wiszących wysoko przy suficie udało mi się jednak odnaleźć działający czajnik elektryczny. Wraz z Matim wielokrotnie używaliśmy go w naszym mieszkanku jako alternatywę dla kuchenki, gdy nie chciało nam się gotować parówek albo jakichś mrożonek, o ile były na tyle małe, by w ogóle się w nim zmieścić. Będąc pierdolonym miłosiernym samarytaninem, wsadziłem do niego trzy pierogi, bo tylko tyle weszło i zalałem litrem wody. Zauważyłem wtedy, że Staśka rozpruła je nożem i wpakowała do każdego z nich garść ibupromu. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale zdecydowałem, że to jedna z tych sytuacji, kiedy po prostu zamykasz mordę i ustępujesz starszej, szalonej kobiecie. To jak z ustępowaniem miejsca w autobusie, tylko że w tym przypadku autobus jest elektrycznym czajnikiem, a ty pierogiem wypchanym środkami przeciwbólowymi. Stasia wierciła się w miejscu jakby oblazły ją pierdolone karaluchy, co nie było w sumie wykluczone, w całym hotelu było ich od chuja. Uspokoiła się dopiero jak wsadziłem jej trzy parujące pierogi do ryja. Tak, wszystkie na raz. Niestety nie był to koniec, Stanisława domagała się, żebym ugotował jej całą siatkę, więc następną godzinę spędziłem na podłodze, co chwila dokładając pierogi do czajnika, a te gotowe wkładając jej do ust. Żałowałem, że Lincoln już spadł z rowerka bo może uwolniłby mnie jakoś od tej niewolniczej pracy. Kiedy Staśka wreszcie się nażarła, zgodziła się, żebyśmy wrócili do pokoju. Nie zjadła wszystkich pierogów, z kilkanaście zostawiła sobie na później, więc wsadziłem je z powrotem do siatki, którą wziąłem ze sobą. Ruszyliśmy przez korytarz, mijając po drodze pokój Rusków, który stał w płomieniach i wreszcie stanęliśmy przed drzwiami 1408, które z jakiegoś powodu były nagle zamknięte. Byłem niemal pewien, że zostawiłem je otwarte, ale możliwe że Mati po prostu wstał i postanowił je zamknąć, żeby nie wpuszczać do środka dymu. Otworzyłem drzwi i prawie zszedłem na zawał. Mati siedział na środku pokoju, zawinięty w zasłonę i trząsł się jak popierdolony. - Co ci się kurwa dzieje? - spytałem niepewnie, nie wiedząc czy rzeczywiście chcę poznać odpowiedź na to pytanie. Mati spojrzał się na mnie pustym wzrokiem, potem zerknął na Stasię i otwarte drzwi. - MÓWIŁEM, ŻE TEN POKÓJ JEST NAWIEDZONY! - wydarł się. - WIDZIAŁEM DUCHY, ZAMKNĘŁY MNIE TU I CHCIAŁY ŻEBYM SIĘ ZAJEBAŁ. - Nie chcę nic mówić, ale mam wrażenie, że opisujesz mnie. - parsknąłem. - Za dużo się Kinga naczytałeś, pewnie ci się coś przyśniło. - GÓWNO PRAWDA, IDŹ DO KIBLA, ZOBACZ SAM. Bez słowa otworzyłem drzwi łazienki i oberwałem strumieniem wody prosto w ryj. - Kurwa, kran się zepsuł debilu, to wszystko. - krzyknąłem do Matiego, próbując zakręcić kurek w zlewie. - DUCHY TO ZROBIŁY! - odkrzyknął. Już miałem do niego wrócić i pięścią wybić mu te bzdury z głowy, ale wtedy zauważyłem coś naprawdę niepokojącego. Na ścianach, których nie dosięgnęła tryskająca woda była krew. Dosłownie, cała boczna ściana zajebana była spływającą cieczą. Na wszelki wypadek polizałem trochę, żeby upewnić się, że to nie dżem, ale nie, to niestety nie był dżem, a szkoda bo akurat miałem na niego ochotę. Dopiero wtedy wpadłem na pomysł, żeby odsłonić kotarę zasłaniającą wannę i prawie się zesrałem na widok rozkładających się zwłok. - Eeeee... Mati? Czy wspominałeś coś o trupie w naszej wannie? Mati na chwilę przestał beczeć, tylko po to, żeby triumfalnie krzyknąć: - AHA! TY TEŻ TO WIDZISZ! NIE JESTEM POJEBANY! NIE JESTEM POJEBANY! NIE JESTEM POJEBANY! - zaczął wrzeszczeć coraz głośniej. - Jesteś zjebie. - rzuciłem przyglądając się bliżej zwłokom w naszej łazience. Wyglądało na to, że sprzątaczka zapomniała posprzątać pokój przed naszym przybyciem, bo to co leżało w naszej wannie było ewidentnie pozostałością po ćpunie, który przyjął w tym pomieszczeniu swoją ostatnią dawkę heroiny. Kurwa mać, ja wiem, że to wciąż Łódź i w ogóle, ale mogliby chociaż zwłoki czasem wynieść. Wróciłem do Matiego i Stasi, którzy stali na środku pokoju rozglądając się dookoła tępym wzrokiem. Chyba po raz pierwszy dostrzegłem między nimi rodzinne podobieństwo. - Mamy w łazience zwłoki jakiegoś ćpuna, wielkie mi rzeczy. - wyjaśniłem. - Chodź kurwa spać, a nie mi dupę zawracasz. - Ale to nie wszystko! - zirytował się Mati. - Obrazy ożyły! Tak jak u Kinga! - Kurwa mać - westchnąłem i podszedłem do obrazu przedstawiającego okręt. - Wygląda mi na całkiem nieżywy. - Zaczęła wypływać z niego woda, patrz. - wskazał palcem na kałużę na podłodze. Chwyciłem za ramę i ściągnąłem to gówno ze ściany. Dowiedzieliśmy się dzięki temu, że w pokoju były tak naprawdę trzy okna, jedno z nich po prostu nie miało szyb i zostało zasłonięte tym jebanym obrazem. Na zewnątrz padało, więc sporo wody wlatywało do środka pokoju. - I masz rozwiązanie swojej pierdolonej zagadki - jesteś pojebany, a duchy nie istnieją. Idę spać. Rzuciłem się na materac, upewniwszy się uprzednio, że najedzona i szczęśliwa Stasia leży bezpiecznie w łóżku, a drzwi są zamknięte na klucz, który schowałem bezpiecznie u siebie w kieszeni. Mati wreszcie zrezygnował z przekonywania mnie, że pokój jest nawiedzony i niechętnie wrócił do snu, co jakiś czas podrywając się gwałtownie do góry, by upewnić się, że żadne duchy nie postanowiły nas odwiedzić. Dopiero teraz poczułem niezbyt przyjemny smród rozkładających się zwłok, ale byłem już tak zmęczony, że niespecjalnie mnie to obchodziło. Zasnąłem koło trzeciej, rozmyślając o wszystkim co wydarzyło się tego dnia. * * * Obudziłem się o czwartej. O jebanej czwartej w nocy. Oczywiście nie sam, tylko z pomocą Matiego, który zaczął mnie napierdalać po głowie. - PATRZ, MIAŁEM RACJĘ - DUCH! - wskazał palcem jakąś rozmazaną sylwetkę na końcu pokoju. - O chuj, rzeczywiście. - zerwałem się gwałtownie z materaca. Pod ścianą ktoś stał. Albo coś. Dopiero po chwili rozpoznałem tę enigmatyczną personę. - Pani Krystyna?! - krzyknąłem zdziwiony, kiedy ogarnąłem, że to ona była naszym niespodziewanym gościem. Była to nasza podstarzała, ultra religijna sąsiadka z bloku, która w ostatnim czasie miała wątpliwą przyjemność poznać Stasię. Było mi jej trochę szkoda, bo stała się ona głównym podejrzanym w sprawie zadymy na lotnisku, którą wywołaliśmy opuszczając nasze rodzinne miasto, gdyż Stasia zostawiła na miejscu zbrodni jej dowód osobisty. - Dobry wieczór. - powiedziała Krystyna przerażającym tonem. - Co Pani tu robi? - spytał Mati, który już się trochę uspokoił. Rzucił w przelocie okiem na Stanisławę, która spała sobie smacznie, rozłożona na swoim wielkim łóżku. - Umarłam. - odpowiedziała Krystyna. - Jestem teraz duchem. Rzeczywiście wyglądała trochę bladziej niż zwykle, a założenie, że rzeczywiście była martwa miało więcej sensu niż zakładanie, że śledziła naszą wędrówkę i wbiła nam w nocy do pokoju hotelowego. - Przykro nam. - powiedziałem. - Jak to się stało? - Dostałam zawału, kiedy do moich drzwi zapukała policja. Powoli docierało do mnie, że Mati mógł mieć trochę racji i duchy rzeczywiście istnieją. Pozwoliłem sobie więc zadać najważniejsze pytanie: - Czyli po śmierci nie trafia się do Nieba albo Piekła? Krystyna westchnęła. - Okazało się, że te głupie, niechrześcijańskie filmy miały trochę racji i Ziemię można opuścić tylko z czystym kontem, załatwiając uprzednio wszystkie sprawy, których nie udało nam się zakończyć za życia. Dlatego tu jestem. Mati zmarszczył brwi. - Ma to jakiś związek z nami? Jak możemy ci pomóc? Sorki, ale nie czytałem Dziadów w podstawówce. - Za życia starałam się być miła dla każdego i chyba całkiem dobrze mi to wychodziło. - powiedziała Krystyna siadając na podłodze. - Ale była jedna osoba, która zepsuła moją dobrą passę. Byłam naprawdę okropna dla waszej ciotki i jest to rzecz, która nie pozwala mi opuścić tego świata na dobre. Jestem więc tutaj, żeby wam pomóc. Spojrzeliśmy na siebie z Matim nie wiedząc co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Stasia tymczasem obudziła się ze swojej drzemki i chyba niezbyt spodobał się jej widok ducha Krystyny bo zaczęła w nią rzucać swoimi pierogami z ibupromem. - Jak chce Pani nam pomóc? - spytałem wreszcie. - Możemy zacząć od ucieczki przed milicją, która właśnie zajechała pod hotel. - odpowiedziała Krystyna wskazując na okno. Rzuciliśmy się do niego z Matim z prędkością światła, by przekonać się, że duch rzeczywiście miał rację - pięć radiowozów właśnie zatrzymało się na hotelowym parkingu. Byliśmy w pułapce. - Kurwa, jakim cudem tak szybko nas namierzyli? - zdziwiłem się. - Myślałem, że mamy co najmniej kilkanaście godzin. - Najwyraźniej nie. - westchnął Mati. - Co robimy? Spojrzałem na Krystynę i Stanisławę, która wciąż rzucała w nią pierogami. Przechodziły one przez nią na wylot i odbijały się od ściany, upadając z cichym plaskiem na podłogę. - Walczymy. - powiedziałem tonem, który miał zabrzmieć heroicznie, ale niestety złapała mnie czkawka i całe napięcie poszło się jebać. * * * I tak oto rozpoczęła się najbardziej pojebana akcja, jaką kiedykolwiek przeżyliśmy w towarzystwie Stanisławy. Z radiowozów zaczęli się wysypywać milicjanci z karabinami, zapewne jeszcze z pierwszej wojny. Rozbiliśmy dwie pozostałe szyby w oknach i zajęliśmy pozycje. Ja ustawiłem się w tym po lewej, ściskając w rękach procę znalezioną w szufladzie szafki nocnej, Mati w tym po prawej, trzymając w rękach pierogi wypchane ibupromem, zaś Stanisława ustawiła się pośrodku, stojąc dumnie ze swoim rewolwerem, w którym najwyraźniej nigdy nie kończyła się amunicja. Krystyna zleciała na parking, żeby zrobić szybki rekonesans i zameldować nam jak wygląda sytuacja i z czym się tak naprawdę mierzymy. Ostatni bastion Ciotki Stanisławy rozpoczął ofensywę. Zacząłem pierwszy, wystrzeliwując z procy kawałek drewna z boazerii prosto w ryj jakiegoś milicjanta, który padł na ziemię drąc się w niebogłosy. Stasia zrozumiała to jakoś sygnał do ataku i zaczęła strzelać na oślep, trafiając w cel średnio raz na bęben. Mati próbował się przyłączyć, ale trochę mu zeszło zanim nauczył się rzucać pierogami wystarczająco dobrze, by być w stanie trafić nieustannie przemieszczających się milicjantów. Zdążyli się oni trochę przeorganizować, zajmując pozycje bojowe i odpowiadając ogniem. Pierwsza seria z karabinu była zaskakująco celna i przeszyła ścianę pomiędzy mną, a Stanisławą. Na szczęście Mati błyskawicznie namierzył delikwenta, który posłał ją w naszą stronę i rzucił w niego naostrzoną nogą łóżka, nabijając go jak na pal. Kolejni milicjanci, zachęceni porażką swojego towarzysza rozpoczęli ostrzał. Kule latały wokół nas, a my staliśmy pośród tego chaosu niczym mitologiczni herosi, broniący swojej ziemi przed najeźdźcą. Brakowało tylko jakieś filmowej muzyczki. Krystyna po chwili wróciła z meldunkiem. - Jest ich dokładnie dwudziestu, wszyscy uzbrojeni w karabiny. Z tego co zrozumiałam, mają zamiar zadzwonić po wsparcie, jeśli straty w ludziach przekroczą 50%, także jeśli macie zamiar ich powybijać, lepiej zróbcie to szybko. Spojrzałem za okno, korzystając z tego, że większa część oddziału przeładowywała swoją broń. Udało mi się dostrzec maksymalnie sześciu delikwentów, a jednego z nich nawet trafiłem urwaną głową ćpuna z naszej wanny. - Jest ich za dużo! - krzyknął Mati. - Nie mamy szans! - Gówno prawda. - odkrzyknąłem. - Mamy Stasię po swojej stronie. Stasia zdawała się świetnie bawić. Po raz pierwszy od kiedy ją poznałem, miała na twarzy, szeroki, szczery uśmiech. Kule świszczały jej wokół uszu, ale ona nawet nie drgnęła. Mimo swoich ogromnych rozmiarów, milicjanci nie byli jej w stanie nawet drasnąć. - Są w korytarzu. - ostrzegła nas Krystyna, a ja błyskawicznie zareagowałem, barykadując drzwi tym, co zostało z łóżka. Zrobiłem to dosłownie w ostatniej chwili, bo kilka sekund później ktoś usiłował je wyważyć. Matiemu powoli kończyły się pierogi, które stanowiły główne źródło jego amunicji i przerzucił się na odłamki drewna, które zdrapaliśmy ze ścian. Rzuciłem mu swoją procę, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na defensywie. - Za drzwiami macie dwóch gości. - powiedziała Krystyna. - Pięciu kolejnych jedzie windą. Pokazałem jej uniesionego kciuka i chwytając za ostatnią ocalałą nogę z łóżka, otworzyłem drzwi na oścież. - Co ty odpierdalasz?! - wydarł się Mati. Dwóch milicjantów wpadło do środka, krzycząc i wymachując bronią. Nie zauważyli jednak, że stoję tuż przy drzwiach, przygotowany na ich przybycie. Jednym, płynnym pchnięciem nabiłem obu na swój prowizoryczny pal i błyskawicznie wypchnąłem na korytarz. - Mamy teraz ich karabiny. - uśmiechnąłem się rzucając jeden z nich Matiemu. - Outstanding move. - uśmiechnął się i zaczął ostrzeliwać jakiegoś milicjanta biegającego bezmyślnie po parkingu. Ja chwyciłem za drugi karabin i uchyliłem jeszcze na chwilę drzwi. W głębi korytarza dostrzegłem pięciu milicjantów o których mówiła Krystyna i skosiłem ich szybką serią. Strzelałem po raz pierwszy w życiu, więc zajebałem maksymalnie dwóch z nich. Niestety, ich miejsce zastąpiło dziesięciu kolejnych. Zatrzasnąłem szybko drzwi i podbiegłem do okna. Na parkingu tłoczyła się już niezła grupka milicjantów, nie mając zupełnie pojęcia co robić. Stasia wciąż stała w oknie, nieugięta i niewzruszona. Rytmiczny dźwięk rewolweru uspokajał mnie, dawał dziwne poczucie bezpieczeństwa i kontroli nad sytuacją. Oczywiście tej kontroli nie mieliśmy - kwestią czasu było kiedy nas zgarną i poślą do gułagu. Wtedy właśnie zdarzyło się coś, co zmroziło mi krew w żyłach. Cała ściana, na której znajdowały się okna nie wytrzymała ciągłego ostrzału i w jednej chwili oderwała się od reszty budynku. Mati zdążył w ostatniej chwili odskoczyć do tyłu, ale Stasia nie miała już takiego szczęścia. Opierała się bowiem o krawędź okna i runęła razem z resztą elewacji na dół, prosto na stojące pod spodem radiowozy. - STASIAAAA! - wrzasnął Mati, patrząc jak jego ciotka pokonuje błyskawicznie dziewięć pięter dzielące ją od ziemi. - CO JA TERAZ POWIEM MAMIE? Zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek powiedzieć albo cokolwiek zrobić, pojawiła się Krystyna. - Waszej ciotce nic się nie stało. - powiedziała spokojnie. - Jej ogromna masa uchroniła ją od upadku. Sprawdziłam, oddycha. Jej słowa potwierdziło kilka huków dobiegających z dołu, świadczących o tym, że Stanisława właśnie przystąpiła do eksterminacji milicjantów, którzy się tam znajdowali. Było to o tyle imponujące, że leżała na plecach, nie będąc w stanie podnieść się po upadku. - Jezus maria, chyba się zesrałem. - wyznał mi Mati. - Musimy do niej zejść. - Nie możemy zejść schodami ani zjechać windą, tam jest cały garnizon tych pojebów. - powiedziałem. - Mam lepszy pomysł. Wiecie, w życiu każdego człowieka przychodzi taki moment, kiedy musi postawić wszystko na jedną kartę. Kiedy musi zaryzykować wszystkim, co ma, nawet własnym życiem, nie mając pojęcia, czy ma jakiekolwiek szanse powodzenia. To był właśnie ten moment w moim życiu. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym zbyt długo, podszedłem do krawędzi podłogi, spojrzałem w dół, na leżącą na plecach Staśkę i pomodliłem się szybko do bogów wszystkich religii i mitologii. A potem skoczyłem. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że nadwaga Stanisławy uratuje mi życie. Leciałem DZIEWIĘC JEBANYCH PIĘTER. Jest to ogromna wysokość, która po prostu gwarantuje natychmiastowy zgon. Jedynym znanym wyjątkiem, który oparł się tej regule była Stasia, która podzieliła się ze mną częścią swojej mocy. Upadłem prosto na jej wypięty brzuch i odbiłem się od niego jak od trampoliny. Przetoczyłem się gdzieś na bok, chowając się za płonącym radiowozem i dysząc z emocji wystawiłem głowę ponad maską. Mati wyskoczył dosłownie chwilę później. Obserwując jego lot bałem się, że minie brzuch Staśki dosłownie o parę metrów, ale tak się na szczęście nie stało i podobnie jak ja przetrwał upadek bez najmniejszego szwanku. Zerwałem się szybko, żeby pomóc mu wstać i wspólnymi siłami podnieśliśmy Staśkę z parkingu, która wciąż nie przestawała strzelać. Mało tego, wolną ręką zbierała z ziemi pierogi, którymi Mati ostrzeliwał milicjantów i zjadała je ze smakiem. - Tam. - wskazałem palcem na pusty radiowóz, który stał na tyłach. Dźwignęliśmy Stasię i zapierdalając najszybciej jak mogliśmy, ruszyliśmy w jego stronę. Wrzuciliśmy ją na tylne siedzenie i z radością odkryliśmy, że kluczyki znajdują się bezpiecznie w stacyjce. Przez jeden, zdecydowanie zbyt długi moment odetchnąłem z ulgą, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że udało nam się uciec z tak podbramkowej sytuacji. Do rzeczywistości przywróciła mnie Krystyna, wydzierając mi się prosto do ucha. - JEDŹ! No i pojechałem. * * * Podróż zajęła nam kilka godzin i nie napotkaliśmy po drodze żadnych komplikacji. Przez cały ten czas siedziałem jak na szpilkach, wypatrując patroli milicji albo policji, ale mieliśmy kolejne szczęście, po raz kolejny zresztą. Paliwa starczyło niemal idealnie. Stasia i Mati spali niemal całą drogę, chrapiąc niesamowicie głośno. Towarzystwa dotrzymywała mi Krystyna, która oczywiście spać nie musiała. Dzięki niej udało mi się nie zasnąć za kółkiem i mimo ogromnego zmęczenia, ostatecznie dojechałem pod nasz blok. Wydawało mi się, że nie było nas wieki, podczas gdy tak naprawdę minęły zaledwie dwa dni. Przestałem już nawet myśleć o tym, co się stało i po prostu skupiłem się na pogodzie. Była ona bowiem piękna, idealna na pożegnania. Oczywiście nie wiedziałem wtedy, że czeka nas pożegnanie, stało się to jasne dopiero po dojechaniu do domu. Pod naszą klatką stał zaparkowany samochód rodziców Matiego, którzy powitali nas zdecydowanie zbyt entuzjastycznie jak na okoliczności, pytając jak tam było w Rzymie, czemu wróciliśmy wcześniej i dlaczego ich syn nie ma ubrań. Na część pytań odpowiedzieliśmy na część nie. Oczywiste było to, że nie możemy im powiedzieć o tym, co się naprawdę zdarzyło, dlatego obmyśliliśmy na poczekaniu parę historyjek inspirowanych wydarzeniami ostatnich tygodni. - W ogóle chłopaki wasza sąsiadka Krystyna wczoraj umarła. - powiedziała matka Matiego w pewnym momencie. - Biedna kobieta. Spojrzeliśmy się z Matim na Krystynę, stojącą z uśmiechem pod ścianą. - Taaak, wiemy. Przykra sprawa. W tamtym momencie nasza martwa sąsiadka zaczęła się rozpływać. Najwyraźniej wykonała ona swoje zadanie, ostatecznie porzucając ziemski padół i zostawiając nas na zawsze. Pomyślałem o wszystkich zabawnych sytuacjach z jej udziałem, o tym jak cudowną osobą była za życia. Nim całkowicie zamieniła się w kłębek pary, zdążyła tylko wyszeptać ciche “dziękuję chłopaki”. Nie ukrywam, kilka łez zakręciło się w moim oku, gdy patrzyłem jak odchodzi z tego świata po raz ostatni. A co do Stasi... Cóż, rodzice Matiego oczywiście przyjechali po to, żeby ją od nas zabrać. Znaleźli jej podobno jakiś fajny dom spokojnej starości, w którym będzie mogła spokojnie spędzić resztę swojego życia. Byliśmy więc zmuszeni do pożegnania nie jednej, a dwóch osób. I zabijcie mnie, ale nie mogłem się na to zdobyć. Może jestem popierdolony, może to jakiś pojebany syndrom Sztokholmski, ale pokochałem Stasię. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to słowa kiedykolwiek przejdą mi przez gardło, ale po tym wszystkim, co razem przeszliśmy po prostu nie byłem w stanie pogodzić się z tym, że razem z Matim wrócimy do bycia zwykłymi, szarymi studentami, którymi byliśmy przed jej przybyciem. Widzicie, może i rzucam ostatnio zbyt wieloma “złotymi” myślami i przez wydarzenia ostatnich tygodni stałem się bardziej sentymentalny, ale mam coś jeszcze do powiedzenia. Czas spędzony ze Stanisławą, wszystkie przygody, które wspólnie przeżyliśmy to ten typ rzeczy, której nie zdajemy sobie sprawę, że potrzebujemy. Odcięcie się od codzienności, od nudy i monotonii... kurwa, to jest coś za co warto ryzykować życiem. Kiedy podszedłem do niej po raz ostatni i wcisnąłem jej pożegnalny prezent, czyli zgrzewkę ibupromu obwiązaną kokardą, nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć. Czekałem na ten moment tak długo, a kiedy w końcu nadszedł... nie chciałem żeby się kończył. Mati stanął obok mnie i położył mi rękę na ramieniu. Nie powiedział nic, wiedział jak się czuję, bo zapewne czuł się dokładnie tak samo. Powoli podniosłem wzrok i spojrzałem prosto w tępe oczy Stanisławy, nie wyrażające absolutnie żadnych emocji. - Żegnaj. - powiedziałem teatralnie i odwróciłem się na pięcie. Po krótkim namyśle odwróciłem się i dodałem: - Ciociu. Kategoria:Pasta Kategoria:Zalążki artykułów